Most Precious Thing
by AngelWingsbaka
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha gets on the bad side of Damion, a demon who has the ability to take what a being holds most precious to them, and steal it away? Will he lose an Item, an emotion, or possibley even a someone?


Most Precious Thing

A/N- Nya, do not hate me because I'm taking so long to update "The 2nd Chance" . I'll update it when my mind decides to.

Chapter 1: How it began.

A dark figure strode through the night briskly. He had stark black-layered hair, which reached down just below his chin. Crisp, yet glassy light green eyes, and average height. With had a lean figure, and a devilish smile that was frightening, yet intriguing at the same time.

The devil in disguise maybe?

That certainly is what one would think, just by the mere mention of his name.

_Damion_. One out of several names for satin himself.

But no… He was no devil, just a demon.

A demon with an extraordinary gift though. For, even though he may not be the devil, he still had the ability to do things to people. Things that were much worse than death. Much worse than damnation to hell…

-;-

Kagome let out a sigh of pleasure as she slipped into the warm water of the hot spring. She'd some times miss the luxuries of modern day Tokyo, but the hot springs always made all of the shard hunting, demon killing, bruises, blood, dirt and grime, well worth it.

Sango smiled as she watched her friend relax.

"We really deserve this." Kagome said smiling at Sango.

"I full heartily agree!" Sango replied as she began scrubbing her arms with some of the scented soap Kagome had given her.

"I wonder how long we'll stay in this area before moving along again" Kagome contemplated with a finger against her chin.

"Knowing Inuyasha, not that long." Sango replied regretfully.

Kagome sighed. "Well, might as well enjoy it while we can ne?" She commented with a half smile.

"'Yes. That is, along as that baka houshi doesn't decide to be a hentai!" Sango said irritably.

Kagome smiled, doused her head under water for a second, to wet her hair, and came back up.

"You don't have to worry about him tonight. He's was much too interested in my game-boy when we left, to even notice that we had gone." Kagome said reassuringly to Sango.

"And, since we're on the topic of Miroku.." A sly grin slipped onto Kagome's face.

Sango caught the grin, and knew exactly what it meant.

"Yes." Sango replied. "And while we're on the topic of Miroku, we might as well discuss Inuyasha also" she replied wisely.

Kagome was caught off guard. "Uh.. Inuyasha? Ehehe.." she replied impishly.

"Yeah, exactly how do you fee-" Sango was cut of as a large wave of water crashed into her.

Brushing her wet bangs from her face she looked at Kagome, who had put on her best 'I'm innocent!' look.

"Two can play at that game!" Sango said as she sent water splashing towards Kagome.

"Hey not fair, I wasn't ready!" Kagome laughed as she returned the favor.

-;-

Damion walked along the dirt path smiling mischievously as he kept his eyes focused directly ahead of him.

Tonight he was going to teach, yet another person, what it meant to cross his path in the wrong way.

A middle-aged village man had come across him when he had been walking past some field. The man had been trying to show of for the ladies, and had made an un-wise choice.

He had thought, that by yelling at Damion for walking so closely to _his_ fields, that he'd just have to teach him a lesson, and injure him.

'Foolish mortal' Damion thought disdainfully.

Of coarse, the man never was able to go through with his threat. Damion had simply sent one piercing glare at the man, promised to take something the man cherished more than anything else in the world, and then began walking away.

The man laughed at Damion, and said that perhaps someone as stupid as he, was not worth his time, or effort.

The woman all giggled as he strode back and began to flex his muscles.

Damion was on the verge of thinking more nasty thoughts about the pitiful man when her heard laughter and the splashing of water.

Quietly moving a few branches of a tree from his view, he spotted where the sounds were coming from.

There were two women in the hot springs, laughing and splashing each other. Damion smirked, but then turned away.

Though he didn't mind seeing the two women, cloths-less and what not, he had other business to attend to.

'And maybe afterward..' he smirked with thoughts of the woman with the black hair.

-;-

"The right the right the right!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku as he watched with excitement.

"Double flip!" Miroku yelled out as he pressed the A button on the game boy twice and watched as his character jumped into the air, spun, and then landed on the right side of his opponent.

"Now do the laser thing! Now now!!" Shippou urged.

"I am! I am!" Miroku said in a panicked voice as he continuously pressed the B button, but the laser never came.

Kagome and Sango had finished their baths, and had walked in to this…

"Nooo!!!!!" Miroku wailed as the word 'Game over' flashed across the screen.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she looked over Miroku's shoulder.

"The laser thing wouldn't work!" Miroku exclaimed pointing at the game-boy accusingly.

"Here, let me see." Kagome said as she sat down beside him, took the game-boy and hit select.

"There's your problem, you were out of amo." Kagome explained knowingly.

"Am-oh?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"Yes. You know how when you hit your opponent little red balls fall down? That's amo, you need to pick them up, or you'll run out." Kagome replied.

"Here, let me see it." Sango said as she scooted in, in-between the two and took the game boy.

After a few seconds of silence, minus the game music Sango smiled and handed the game-boy to Miroku.

"Kami! But… what… how!?" He demanded as he looked at the screen, with the opponent defeated.

Sango shrugged "It's easy." She replied victoriously.

"My turn to play next!" Shippou declared.

Kagome laughed. "How about tomorrow. Right now I'd say it's about time to sleep..."

Shippou nodded and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Good night everyone" Kagome yawned.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied as he jumped into the nearest tree to Kagome.

-;-

Damion stopped walking and looked up at the night sky.

'I should probably stop for the night.' He thought to himself tiredly, and leaned against a tree.

A/N- Nya ok! What do you guys think so far. Good? Bad? So so? Let me know please :3

AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC (Comments, Compliments, and Constructive Criticism) is greatly appreciated! =)


End file.
